TV vs BLOG
by Headoc Exactly a month ago marked the third anniversary of this blog. I'm asking myself tonight why I have maintained this weekly ritual since such compliance in practically all other aspects of my life does not exist. I'm also wondering if I would continue to write so faithfully if no one bothered to read my entries. I think I just love writing and find it to be therapeutic in many ways. I probably would. I believe I have a lot to say but understand how limited the audience reached will be. In many ways psychiatrists are still stereotyped and misunderstood. I'm trying to change that as best I can. My view still remains that the total number of readers is much less important to me than the enthusiasm and degree of interest a potential reader may show. The fact that a reader from thousands of miles away can instantly share my ideas and emotions through the miracle of the Internet continues to amaze and intrigue me. Less than twenty years ago this was unimaginable. This medium has made the world a much smaller place and provides a voice to any individual with access to a PC. My initial motive for ''Thoughts From the HEADoc'' was simply to vent the anger and frustration I felt about some of the things I witnessed among my journey as a psychiatrist involved with treating patients in an often dysfunctional mental health care system that continues to become perpetually more dysfunctional over time. I felt that if people knew more about some of the inappropriateness that was often concealed or overlooked some might share some of the outrage I sometimes felt. I now realize that was just wishful thinking, for the most part. Much of the pessimism felt is due to the challenge that ordinary bloggers face when overshadowed by the professional media which often seems to have agendas other than what may be in the public best interest. Al Gore writes in his book Attack On Reason about how majority of Americans are programmed for TV sound bites and reading is not fundamental. Despite our super power status we still rank pretty low in terms of literacy as a nation when compared to other industrialized countries. This creates a perfect spin zone environment in that it doesn't matter what the actual truth is about a particular matter because it can be presented over the air waves in a manner that may trigger a strong emotional response resulting in the viewer believing the direct opposite of the actual truth. This happens all the time. Since all of the American media is owned by about five very rich individuals, the objectivity and I suspect even occasionally the validity of the news reported to the masses is undoubtedly compromised. I believe that much of the news reported has been edited with unknown amounts of omissions. Fabrication and embellishment (a.k.a. propaganda)is not out of the question. One familiar with Orwells' 1984 will not require any leap of imagination to picture this as quite possible. Fox News is the prototype. Any reader being a faithful follower of Faux News will instantly become enraged by that comment, thus proving my point. They live primarily in a delusional Santa Claus world similar to one who views Pro Wrestling as a sport as opposed to sports entertainment. The mass media depends on such devotion and rigidy in character among viewers in order to stay in business. Blogs don't appeal to such unimaginative individuals, unless it's their own blog or one identical to it. Irrelevant stories worthy of The National Inquirer often are substituted if the important news is detrimental in any way to the world view of those controlling the media. Important stories are sometimes released at times when the least number of viewers are likely to be watching TV. This form of manipulation of the professional media also can work in reverse if favorable news is available. My favorite news show is Jon Stewart's' ''The Daily Show'' because it has twice the news accuracy of Fox and admits to the intention of entertainment. Stewart and Colbert don't claim to deliver the gospel but do a reasonable job of addressing the most pertinent current topics in a humorous and entertaining manner. If I want objective information I find the Internet to be a more reliable source than TV because of the option of deciding for myself what is more likely to be accurate. I don't care for spin. As I did a year ago, the time is again ripe to reassess the usefulness of my blog and determine if it's worthwhile to continue posting. I conclude that it is still fun most of the time and I plan to just play it by ear and keep free lancing. When people no longer find my thoughts to be of interest I'll probably quietly fade the Quest 4 Sanity site into the archives of blog heaven. Thanks for your support. Posted on Thu, September 6, 2007 at 11:37PM by HEADoc in Weekly Entry | Post a Comment | Email | Print Tags: headoc, media commentary, q4s Written by kheadenmd Permalink | Blog about this entry | Add to del.icio.us | digg this This entry has 2 comments: Show Recent | Add your own __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Headoc Category: September 8, 2007 Category: Democratic Opinions Category: Gore Opinions Category: attack on reason Opinions Category: headoc Opinions Category: tv news vs blogs Opinions Category: you tube Opinions Category: q4s Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.